


I'm Here For Ya, Kitten

by DeadNation666



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, cute shit, protecting Tim at all costs one fic at a time, read this if you are sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadNation666/pseuds/DeadNation666
Summary: Tim moves in with Jack, and things go better than he expected.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	I'm Here For Ya, Kitten

It has been two weeks since Handsome Jack has become CEO of Hyperion. In that time, he has made some drastic changes to the company, including to policies regarding his own security. As a result, it has become more necessary for Tim to move into Jack's apartment with him. At least, that's how Jack explained it to Tim. He said he'd make it worth his while. After a bit of pressure, Tim obliges, not wanting to get on Jack's bad side. Besides, he couldn't deny he had developed feelings for the man, despite... everything. Here's hoping he wouldn't end up screwing everything up by falling too deeply in love.

Tim had been in Jack's apartment before. It was huge, but largely vacant, a lot was unused or sort-of unfinished. Now, it smelled like construction had been done recently, there were stacks of collapsed boxes near the front door, and Jack seemed a little too excited as he guided Timothy down the hall where the disused guest rooms sat.

Jack gestured towards a door, the same as all the others in the hall, but as Tim opened it, his expectation of the guest room as he remembered it dissolved as he looked inside. These rooms were full suites, basically a little studio space plopped inside of Jack's big huge apartment, but this looked nothing at all like a hotel or pre-furnished apartment. The living room space was lush with plants, lots of hard to find ones that Tim has been looking for for ages, and a whole wall of succulents hooked up to an automatic watering system that Jack eagerly showed off. The couch, a surprisingly plush minimalist little number, was stacked high with pillows decorated with cool and cute designs, as well as plushies (two Jacks! "one you and one me," as Jack explained it) and a really, _really_ soft heated blanket. There was a big TV with the video game consoles Tim was always buzzing about wanting to play, as well as a tremendous amount of pristine new cat furniture. Cat towers, cat shelves all the way around the room, you name it. Tim was... puzzled, but quickly distracted by Jack showing off the 4-foot-tall floor lamp shaped like a scientifically inaccurate T. Rex and the fact that the futuristic armchair _spins_ , which was very cool.

"Ooh, ooh, also? Cat rug." Jack gestured to the calico-spotted rug beneath the glass coffee table stacked with the comic books Tim liked and a nice album of interplanetary wildlife photography Jack figured Tim would enjoy.

"Cat rug! That's great!"

Tim's kitchen, too, had everything you could probably think of. Electric kettle, combination coffee/espresso machine, dishwasher, self-cleaning oven, electric range, herb garden in a cabinet, upside-down potted miniature tomato plant, already beginning to flower under (over?) the artificial sun lamp. The fridge, already partially stocked, was populated with lots of cute little magnets, from realistic-ish cacti to cartoony dinosaurs to all sorts of cats, and Jack had even laid out a blank grocery list on the magnetic dry-erase board, next to a message reading "Love ya, Timtams ". Also on the fridge was a photo of Tim and Jack on Elpis, tacked on with a little heart magnet bearing Jack's face.

Beyond a paper-wall room divider printed with a simple alien landscape, Tim's bedroom area was comparatively cozy, his bed large and, when sit-tested, very comfortable. His bedside lamp was a little smiling marshmallow-like cat, and Jack had gotten him a really sweet gaming PC, its desk tucked in the corner with a comfy chair and a gaming mouse and everything. There were more plants, more plushies, and--

"Jack! is that a body pillow of _you_!?"

"What? I thought you'd think it was funny!"

"I mean, yeah, it is, but where'd you even get something like that?"

"It's a prototype. One of two, not including misprints. Gonna start production of 'em next week."  
"Uh _huh._ "

"Hey, what's the big glass shelf above my bed?"

"Oh yeah, that's part of the Kitty Superhighway, it starts out there in your living room. Didn't you see the Kitty Kastle?"

"But... I don't have a cat?" Tim said, slightly dejected but mostly confused.

Jack smiled broadly. "Well, Tim, lucky for you, some crazy fan sent me a kitten, and, well... I figured you'd probably like him more than I would. I do _love_ cats, but... I think you deserve a little buddy. Say hello!"

In Jack's hands, from seemingly thin air, was a little gray tabby in a little yellow bell collar. Tim squeaked as he picked him up. Falling in love here was gonna be great, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! Yeah you! You who I wrote this for! I appreciate you. You know who you are, turbo fucker.


End file.
